Fatima
Fatima is the Shadow Frost Witch of Luminous Arc 2. For approximately the first two-thirds of the game, Fatima, along with Master Mattias and Josie, are the main antagonists of the game. However, once Bharva's true intentions are revealed and the party is thrown into jail, Fatima joins the player. Background Fatima can control the rare Shadow Frost Magic, making her unique among her peers (Though in the Japanese version it is simply called dark magic). She was ostracized by said peers when she was learning magic - only Master Mattias was willing to be concerned about her, and instruct her in the ways of Shadow Frost Magic. This attachment causes a lifelong bond which provides impetus for the plot of the game. Involvement Fatima is the only one who knows of Master Mattias' true intentions for seizing the Demon Blade. As such, at the beginning of the game, she works towards removing the seal that was placed on him fifteen years earlier when the original Witches prevented his plan from being successful. When Mattias is freed, she supports him and his campaign. However, once Bharva kills Mattias and the player is imprisoned by order of Queen Sophia, who has lost her faith in non-regulation of magic, Fatima escapes along with the player and joins the party. Depending on the player's storyline choices, Fatima (and Josie) may engage him in battle again if the player leans towards Althea as Roland's love interest. Following the battle, Althea commits suicide, but is saved by Roland's Love Magic. On the other hand, if Fatima is Roland's love interest, Althea will instead leave the party to battle Roland. If this is the case, Fatima and Roland will partner up to (cinematically) defeat the Final Boss, Mage Queen Elicia with the ultimate attack "Frozen Void". Personality In the beginning of the game, Fatima is portrayed as very motive-driven, and those motives are built on her attachment to certain personal relationships. In her past, she was socially rejected, so when Mattias reached out to her, she developed an attachment to him which gave her the motivation to carry out her plan. A similar reaction is seen again if the player chooses to reason with Fatima in the story. In that case, Fatima becomes attached to Roland, which can escalate to a romantic level and alter the game's ending. She is able to carry out her plan by herself, and she believes that her motive is justified. But the fact that she is willing to listen to Roland throughout the story suggests an aptitude for rational thought on her part as well as an open mind towards change and new ideas. Strategy Fatima, as an enemy, commonly appears with Josie and Mattias later. She has access to powerful Shadow Frost magic that can cause huge damage on clustered characters. When attacking her gang up on her as quickly as possible. Also use caution when she casts Shadow Frost magic because they have a slight chance of freezing you. Dia is a good character to combat her Darkness. Her Flash Drive is increasingly devastating if hit. When under your control, Fatima is on par with Althea as the strongest Witch stat wise. Like Althea, she has a powerful spell, Freeze Dust, that targets a massive area. With Shadow Frost Magic, she is also able to freeze and immobilize enemies. Her magic stat is impressive and Reboot can make her devastating for your opponents. Her attack stat is very high helping her deal damage should her MG run out. Her Flash Drive, Black Frost, can target a single enemy and will deal massive damage. Her Def is below average so be careful when using her. Luminous Arc 3 Holy Witch Shiviar(聖魔女シヴィル seimajoshiveiaru) appear in chapter 7 has the same appearance as Fatima problably due to magic. She is the founder of Urguard. In chapter 25 if you have fought all previous witches you will be able to confront Fatima in the final hot spring dungeon. Quotes *"Behold!" *"This is the power of the Darkness!" *"This is my power!" *"Die!" *"I won't give up yet! *"It's about time *"I'm okay, I don't need help." Trivia *Fatima is one of Roland's two possible love interests, dependent on the player's storyline choices. *Her CG is Frozen Void *Fatima has once stated that she doesn't like crowded get-togethers *Fatima is almost never seen with both of her eyes visible; the only time both her eyes can be seen is during her final intermission. *Fatima's Shadow Frost magic is actually called dark magic in japan, however in Luminous Arc 3, Yuu and Ashley got different magic skillset than Fatima instead of ice/shadow series they got dark series instead Gallery Characters.jpg|Fatima, Althea & Roland Fatima Wedding Dress.jpg|Fatima in her engagement scene. Fatima Wallpaper.jpg|Fatima artwork Fatima Game Screen.jpg|Fatima in-game screenshot Fatima Formal Dress.jpg|Fatima in her formal dress attackwhip.PNG|Attack with Whip attackwhip.PNG Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters